A wireless access point (AP) is an electronic device that is configured to enable wireless devices to connect to a wired network. For example, the access point can use Wi-Fi or other related standards, and the access point can connect to or be integrated with a router. An access point can have one or more antennas for radio frequency communication and a wired connection to the wired network, e.g., an Ethernet connection. Typically, access points are configured to use a communications protocol defined in Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) standards, e.g., IEEE 802.11 standards.
A hotspot is a physical space where wireless service is provided. A hotspot can be implemented using multiple access points configured so that wireless devices can connect to the Internet regardless of which particular access point is closest. Hotspots are becoming increasingly common, e.g., between coffee shops, restaurants, libraries, and other privately owned open access points that allow wireless devices to stay continuously or almost continuously connected to the Internet as users move about.
The increasing prevalence of wireless access points is useful in enabling the Internet of Things (IoT), where physical objects are uniquely identifiable and able to interoperate with the Internet using embedded computing systems. Devices in the IoT can collect and report useful data and perform other functions. For example, existing devices in the IoT include smart thermostat systems, biochip transponders on farm animals, and automobiles with built-in sensors and networking capability.